characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Psylocke
Psylocke is the alias of the mutant and Otherworlder Elizabeth Braddock. Powers Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from Earth-295, and she is now supposedly an Omega Level Mutant, thanks to her vast telepathic powers, on par with Jean Grey and Charles Xavier. She was later stated to be the third most powerful telepath on Earth. Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strengths. Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways. However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. *''Telekinetic Weapons:'' Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. She has even been just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. She has also created a large ninety pound spiked flail. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills to superhuman levels. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Psionic Shadow:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic Knife:'' Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create "psychic blades", razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *''Mind Control:'' Capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Telepathic Scanning:'' She can scan large areas of land with her mind. She can also scan the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Amnesia:'' Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *''Astral Projection:'' Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. Precognition: Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. Shadow Teleportation (formerly): While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover huge distances; on one occasion she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Invisibility to all electronic detection devices (formerly): Psylocke was invisible and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Kwannon, nor was it reapplied when she was remade by her brother, though through her brother's actions she is undetectable by certain cosmic entities and their machinations. Psionic Immunity (formerly): Psylocke has been shown to have and immunity to certain psionic attacks such as; mind reading, mental attacks, and telepathy. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Otherworlders Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Psionic Blades Category:Tactile Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Tracking Category:Cloaking Category:Illusion Casting Category:Telepathic Scanning Category:Paralyzation Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Precognition Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Technological Invisibility Category:Four Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Horsemen of Death